1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for estimating the amount of ink required to print on paper or other receptive media, a portion of an image which is on film and, in particular, to apparatus for estimating the amount of ink required to print on the media a portion of an image which is on a color separation film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A separation is a film used to print an image on paper or other receptive media. Frequently, it is necessary to estimate the amount of ink required to print an image or portion of the image. In the past, estimating the amount of ink required has been based on past experience. In particular, the image to be printed is compared to a similar image which has been printed and for which the amount of ink required is known. Such estimations have been found to be very inexact and limited to past experience. With increasing costs, it becomes more and more necessary to accurately estimate the amount of ink required to print an image or a portion of the image.